


Hoppsan [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Det var avgjort inte Mikes fel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoppsan [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hoppsan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/106399) by [tinypinkmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse). 



> Swedish is my mother tongue, but my own dialect of it differs quite a bit from the Finnish-Swedish standard (i.e. "Högsvenska"). So, just for fun I attempted to translate the ficlet into my dialect and record that as well.

**Download:**  
Swedish: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/oops-svenska) | 1.42 MB | 2:29  
Swedish (reader's idiolect): [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/oops-readers-idiolect-version-svenska) | 1.36 MB | 2:23


End file.
